


Fantasy

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 2012 Loki (Marvel), Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, BDSM, Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Multiverse, Porn, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Punishment, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, Sub Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: After escaping with the Tesseract in 2012 duringAvengers Endgame, Loki enjoys a fantasy about Tony Stark punishing him for his misdeeds.





	Fantasy

_Tony Stark wore his armor for the first spank. Its blow was firm and heavy; painful and wonderful. Loki cried out._

_“Shut up,” Tony commanded. “This is punishment.”_

_Loki laughed, wanting to be defiant._

_“Shut up, I said.”_

_Suddenly they were nude. Loki was bent over Tony’s lap. Impossibly, Tony’s bare hand landed with even more force than his armor had. Loki felt the intimacy of the sting - skin striking skin._

_“Bad boy,” Tony scolded -_

“Bad boy,” Loki repeated aloud as he jerked himself furiously, tucking the fantasy away for later reuse and spilling over his hand with a gasp.


End file.
